Various designs of lick deterrent devices have been designed for discouraging animals from licking their wounds or wound dressings. For the most part, these devices have been cumbersome when attached to the animal, difficult to affix to the desired area, difficult to retain in the desired area, or have inadequate deterrent properties. Many of the deterrent devices include a battery or other power source electrically connected to the lick deterrent device, to provide a mild electrical shock to the animal when contact is made, for example, by the tongue of the animal. There is always room for improvement in the designs of lick deterrent devices and their deterrent modes.